papermariositefandomcom-20200214-history
Parakarry
Parakarry “Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done.” —'Parakarry', Paper Mario Parakarry is Mario's fourth party member in Paper Mario. He is a Paratroopa and is the Mushroom Kingdom's primary mail carrier. In fact, at the beginning of the game, Parakarry delivers Peach's party invitation to the Mario Bros.. It is this letter that starts the events of Paper Mario. Parakarry works for the Post Office in Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom; his boss is the Postmaster. Although he is good at his job, he is very clumsy and often loses the letters he is supposed to deliver, and it is also noted in-game that he is rather slow at delivering mail. As such, there are quite a few pieces of undelivered mail scattered across the kingdom. Parakarry's name is a portmanteau of "Paratroopa" and the word "carry", as he is a mail carrier whose ability involves carrying Mario. if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Parakarry&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Parakarry&action=edit&section=2 edit Paper Mario http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:Parakarry.gifParakarry helping Mario over a dangerous area.Mario first meets Parakarry on Mt. Rugged. (Though he can optionally find him standing in the Post Office earlier in the game, before Chapter One to be specific.) The mail carrier explains to the plumber that he has lost three Letters and asks Mario to retrieve them. After Mario recovers the Letters and returns them to Parakarry, the Paratroopa joins Mario's party seemingly out of both thanks and a wish to assist Mario in finding all of his other lost Letters. Outside of battle, Parakarry can carry Mario for a short amount of time, flying over gaps Mario cannot Jump over. With Parakarry on his team, Mario can also deliver the Letters he finds by talking to their recipients with Parakarry out on the field. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Parakarry&action=edit&section=3 edit Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Parakarry makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Like the previous game, Parakarry delivers a letter to Mario from Peach, and yet again another adventure starts. Because this opening scene was near-identical to that of Paper Mario, Parakarry's appearance was likely just a small part in a larger reference to that game. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Parakarry&action=edit&section=4 edit Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Peach doesn't send a letter to Mario to begin the story, so Parakarry does not appear at the beginning scene of that game. Toad takes his place by just alerting the Mario Bros. that Peach was kidnapped. However, he does appear as a Catch Card found on the fiftieth level of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Parakarry&action=edit&section=6 edit Catch Card http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:244._Parakarry_Card.JPGParakarry's Catch Card.Card Type: Rare Card Description: Parakarry earned his fame from the original Paper Mario. He's the most fearsome mail carrier of them all In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, there was a vehicle called the Parakarry Mail Truck; this seemed to be somewhat of an homage to Parakarry. Parakarry is one of two partners who originated in the original Paper Mario (the other being Lady Bow) to make a cameo in both sequels.